I ache for your touch
by Merkanzee
Summary: The buildup is a slow burn that takes over. If you wait too long though, it'll consume you and destroy you. Elena won't let that happen to Elijah. They'll take each other's fire while their own grows. It's the fire of love.


AN: I still don't own TVD. There'd be a Stelejah triangle then and Damose would be legit.

All you need to know is that this is Elejah with mentions of Damose. That's right. Rose is alive. Doesn't matter how, she just is. Damon needed her so much that she came back. There are mentions of sexy times and people having needs. If there are mistakes, please let me know. Enjoy!

00000

As he stared her down, Elena felt her heart pounding away in her chest. He slowly licked his bottom lip and she wanted to take his tongue between her teeth. He was doing this deliberately she knew, because he knew how to torture. It was his game. He enjoyed making others suffer. He had too much fun making people squirm. It was the only reason he was looking at her like that while running his hand over his chest. It wasn't to smooth the fabric down. It was to make her want to touch him in the exact same area. His eyes glanced back at Alaric next to him who he'd been talking to. Elena sighed because she was blowing things out of proportion. He wouldn't do any such thing.

Maybe it was her hormones at 25, maybe she was just frustrated. She didn't have Damon at her beck and call, being too wrapped up in Rose, to give her the time of day. Normally, she would be happy about it, but now she was getting antsy. She thought about trying to find Stefan after this, knowing that he'd be able to help her with her little problem. He was as devoted as ever and Elena knew she still cared for him. But as she thought on him, she found her eyes being dragged back up to look at the Original sitting across from her at the Founding Family dinner. She couldn't use Stefan, especially since these thoughts were being driven by another presence in her heart. Still, neither Salvatore was there to distract her and she didn't know if that was a blessing or a curse.

He'd been invited as a guest by Mayor Lockwood and seeing as he posed no threat and was actually quite charming, Elena could see where the older woman was coming from. However, now that Elijah was seated across from her at the end of the table, she found it hard to think on anything. She thought back on the situation between them, how he'd come back a year after leaving and they'd worked together to stop Esther. They'd jumped right back to where they'd been, becoming closer and even more precious to the other. When the time came, they took Klaus out and didn't have to sacrifice the other. After all they'd been through together, she could honestly call him her friend and never wanted him to leave again.

Now, with things settled down, she thought that she could finally have the peaceful life she'd dreamed of. Elijah was proving that impossible. When she thought back on it, it seemed only natural that she fell for him. He was a strong and kind man with her and treated her like no one else did. It took a while for her to realize, but the day came that she knew she was in love with him and wanted him. She wanted him more ferociously than any other. Elena was not willing to act on it, him being so much older than her, her other romantic problems were in the way, he was too precious a friend, she didn't think he cared for her that way. Whatever excuse she could use would work. She was afraid because she didn't know what he felt and didn't want to presume or be selfish.

But as the days went on, she found herself wanting to be in his arms even more and more. Elena knew he would figure it out. Her sped up heartbeat and flushed face would give her away, even if he wasn't so smart. Or so she thought. It seemed he remained oblivious because he hadn't changed around her and really didn't seem to notice anything different about her. He treated her the same, a dear friend that he would do anything to protect. Granted, that playful side of him she'd only glimpsed at seemed to become more prominent and he had quite the sense of humor, but he never made any kind of move. She wanted to shake him down to his core and make his restraint snap. She wanted to wipe that friendly smile off of his face.

And yet, to someone else, he would seem anything but pure when it came to Elena. Whenever they talked, he always made sure to graze her with his fingers lightly. Elijah couldn't keep himself from touching any more than he could stop himself from wanting to tease her. He would always stand just an inch closer than necessary or bring his face to hers when he was speaking, just to get her riled. He knew it was selfish of him, because what he was drawing out was only his lust for her. If you looked at him when her back was turned, the look that came in his eye would be enough to make anyone blush. How Elena didn't see was beyond him. He wasn't deliberately trying to hide his feelings, but he never seemed to get her attention the way he wanted.

Elijah had had nights where he lied in bed and had to fight to keep his hands from drifting lower when he thought of her. He'd stood outside her bedroom window many times and listened to her heartbeat and with every pulse that he felt only shook him more out of control, his teeth could only clench together more painfully. He relished the feel of her skin, for the brief moments he was able to feel it under his fingertips. Whenever he spoke to her before getting closer, his words would always taper off as he tried to keep the call of her lips from driving him mad. It was only when he would finish whatever he was saying with a lighthearted tone and she would respond in a huff, that he could pull back from her.

Now that he had some space from her and there were other people there, he found it easier to resist torturing himself with a hint of her taste. He looked at Elena out of his peripheral and saw that she was staring down at her food while one hand rubbed her necklace between her fingers. She looked beautiful, her informal, strapless dress showing off her shoulders and her bronzed skin. As Elena turned her head to answer Carol's question, he realized he was biting down on his lip to keep from attaching his lips to her skin. Her head started to turn to him and he straightened his eyes back to Carol.

He was calm in front of her, eating with a grace only he possessed. He spoke with a grin to the other people at the table, recounting details only he'd been able to witness. Elena focused on his voice and she felt it travel up her back and along her shoulders. She shivered and Elijah's head jerked to her, concerned. She just looked down to her plate, ignoring him and letting the others continue their conversation. Inwardly, she groaned and wondered again why she was even here. She rolled her shoulder back and craned her head to the side, exposing her neck. All this formality was starting to bore her. She took a deep breath, sitting backward against her chair, and let it out slowly while running her hand over her clavicle.

As she played with her food, lost to what was being said in front of her, she didn't see Elijah staring intently at her, a gleam in his eye. His pointless breathing seemed to get deeper and quicker and his mouth went a little slack. His forefinger was moving up and down his fork and he leaned forward a bit, almost like he was drawn to her like a magnet. It was only when someone called his name twice that he was able to focus back on the others, but the sight of her exposed skin was making his mouth dry.

00000

As Elena was turning to gather her coat from the stand, she felt it being draped over her frame. She looked up and turned around to see that Elijah had done it and in the moment she took to say something, he reached forward and started to button her up. Her breathed hitched as he creeped higher and he was seemingly intent on her buttons. He didn't look at her and when his hands neared her throat, she placed her hands over his. Elena didn't think about touching him, she just did. She kept her eyes on him and when he looked up at her with a sly grin, she took his hands from her with a frown. "Thank you."

She turned to leave, not wanting to let him see her flushed or to give anything away. She felt all too obvious already and started to feel embarrassed, even though she'd really not done anything to warrant it. Since she had turned, she hadn't seen his fingers curl and hover in the air where she'd been or the change in his face to something akin to fear with widened eyes. Elena had only taken a couple of steps before he was in front of her, blocking her way. "Wait. Don't go."

He seemed surprised by his movement as well and after his rushed words, he fell silent. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he seemed, almost... excited right now. She rose an eyebrow, honestly confused and moved her face forward while trying to get him to continue. "Yes... what is it?"

His eyes darted up, to some point above and to the right of her face and his mouth moved soundlessly. He didn't say anything and, if she didn't know him any better, she would say he was speechless. He looked down to her again, still wordless and reached out to tug at her hair. But he always had control, was always prepared. So after a moment of him not saying anything, she realized he was messing with her again and huffed. It was the only explanation to his grin and as to why he was playing with the ends of her long hair.

"Elijah, I swear. Sometimes, you can be almost as childish as Damon." Elena stepped around him to leave, more annoyed and frustrated with his close body than she was before, but he moved with her. Elijah felt the frantic energy still running through him and once again noticed his body had moved on its own in time with hers. He couldn't help it. He didn't want her to go. She'd left him too many times already and the need to embrace her was winning. As Elena looked up at him and he saw irritation flash in her eyes, he also saw that her mouth was turned up a little. She was enjoying this.

With that knowledge in mind, he reached up again and tucked her loose hair behind her ear before dropping his hand and took the opportunity to brush her bare shoulders on the way down. Elena froze and seemed to stop breathing altogether. She kept her eyes on his hand as it dropped and her head snapped back up when he spoke to her gleefully. "My lovely Elena, why are you so flustered tonight? You seemed so bored at dinner."

He stared into her eyes, transfixed, and felt himself get closer to her by taking a tiny step. Her eyes widened and she looked off, not able to keep her gaze locked on him like he was on her. Breathing deep, she closed her eyes before opening them and looking at him. "I'm not. I just want to go. This really isn't my idea of fun."

Quickly, an image pressed itself to his eyes of Elena splayed underneath him on his bed, that dress on the floor and his hands all over her. He didn't blink, but focused back on her face, trying to keep it together. "What exactly is your idea of fun, my dear?"

Elena considered it for a moment, whether to answer him honestly or carefully. As she stared at his eager face, she decided not to give him any more ammo. He'd had enough fun with her tonight. There was no way he wasn't seeing straight through her. Elijah waited for her answer with anticipation and felt his skin start to burn with the desire to touch her. Just like all the other times, his game with her was only slowly bringing out his desire for her and if he stood with her a little longer, even she'd be able to see it when he pressed her against the wall and kissed her senseless. Elena placed her hand on his arm to step past him and when she was behind him, she spoke sharply. "It doesn't involve this, I can tell you. I'm going home."

He heard her footsteps grow more faint as she moved out of the mansion and to her car, but couldn't move because it felt like he'd been doused in ice water. In the moment before he stormed out, full of disappointment and disgust with himself for looking like a fool, his heart panged for her like it wanted to jump out of his chest and follow her.

00000

He'd been disappointed before. After all, he'd been with her for six years now and during all that time, he'd been as in love with her as he was now. Well, that wasn't totally true. He'd only fallen harder for her over time. There was bound to be some frustration and anger when she walked away from him or didn't rise to his bait. She didn't love him and she proved that time after time when he felt that he'd been obvious with his feelings and she didn't respond. She would only look at him confused with a cocked head before deciding he was messing with her and storming off. After all that he'd done to get her attention and keep it, her not jumping into his arms or kissing him like he wanted her to was something familiar. It was a game he thought he was comfortable playing.

Now... now he wasn't so happy with it. He was more affected tonight than he had been previously. That was evidenced in the fact that his desk had been overturned and its contents strewn about. He'd taken his wardrobe and tipped it on its side and his suits had tumbled out onto the floor. His breathing was labored and his head still pounded, telling him to act and to keep destroying. He cracked his neck, moving his head from side to side and jutted out his chin while keeping his mouth tightly closed. Control. It was all about control.

He thought back on what had made him snap in the first place and his closed eyes scrunched tighter shut. Stefan. It always came back to Stefan.

After Elijah had left the Lockwood mansion, he fought for only an hour the urge to go to Elena's. It was a habit he'd formed a long time ago and one he didn't want to change. However, it seemed that tonight would just not be his night. When he neared her place, he heard her heavy breathing and felt her quickened heartbeat pounding away in his head. He wasn't a moron. There were few things that could get a woman breathing like that and he swore that he heard her moaning.

He stopped by the tree that stood outside her window and its trunk bark bit into his hand as he squeezed the wood in anger. He tried to rationalize. She was not his. She was a free woman, with her own desires and the freedom to be with whoever she wanted. As he heard a louder moan escape her, his other hand went to the tree and his body ached to jump through her open window and kill whoever she was with.

He heard her bed shift with movement and when Elena cried out in pleasure, he pressed his face against the rough wood. He should go. This was more torment than he could handle. But he found that he wanted to keep hearing her this way, so wanton, because he wasn't sure he'd ever hear it again. It was something he craved, but something that stabbed at his heart. He knew she was with a vampire, because her heartbeat was the only one he heard, and logically, it would be Stefan.

Elijah felt his heart clench when it dawned on him and his sneaking suspicions of their friendship rekindling into their old romance were confirmed. It was only right, seeing as they loved each other, but Elijah felt such a sudden hatred at the younger vampire taking what was his. Something feral broke in him and he growled.

_She's mine. Elena is mine._

At that same moment, Elena seemed to stop breathing and the air was still. He heard her let out her breath quickly and swore he could feel her collapse underneath him. Elijah heard her heartbeat start to even out and before he could think on it, he ran from her house, needing to get away before he did something that he would regret.

Like destroying his room with his fine furniture, but that wasn't stopped in his fit of rage. He had snapped candle holders and ripped apart his soft blankets before toppling his desk over. He was about to go at his library, his heartbreak rearing its ugly head again at the memory of his love with another, but stopped himself. He took deep breaths, hoping to calm himself down. He was more controlled than this. He didn't let his passions overtake him like this.

Her voice at its highest pitch rang through his mind and suddenly one of his books was in his hands, ripped in two. It repeated, like a song he couldn't shake, and one knicknack from his shelf after another dropped to the ground, smashed. As he grabbed for another one, he felt a wave of despair come over him, and was torn between staying angry and strong or breaking. He chose the latter, letting the angel figurine fall to the floor, and followed it, ending up on his knees with his arms in front of him.

He needed her. He was the one that loved her. More than anyone else. He didn't want her with anyone but him. He couldn't bear losing her. Elijah pressed his hands to his closed eyes and his voice was broken and full of barely restrained sorrow when he choked out, "I need her... Please."

00000

For the next week, Elijah seemed less energetic when she saw him. He usually made a point of popping up and talking with her every day. It was something that she looked forward to, being as he always was able to get her to feel something other than loneliness or stress. He made her feel electric and with the way that he looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered, she grew dependent on that thrill. Despite his more trickster side becoming prominent, she was glad because that showed he was able to finally feel happy. At least, he seemed less taut and doom and gloom. For that, she was grateful.

Now, it'd been a couple of days and she hadn't seen him. She was starting to worry and tried to ignore the pressing weight in her stomach. It'd only been four days since she'd last seen him, but given how prominent a figure he'd become, his absence was unwelcome. The last time they'd been together had been odd, being that she'd caught him at the tree outside her window. She'd been sleeping and woke late in the night to get a drink of water and as she'd passed her window, eyes foggy, she'd glanced out and was taken by surprise. She stepped closer and kneeled on her window seat to get closer to the open window.

He was sitting against the trunk of the tree, bark pressed into his side and his right knee up to his chin with his left knee pushing into the tree. It looked wholly uncomfortable and if she couldn't see him clearly, she would think he was still awake because of it. However, Elijah's eyes were closed and by the fact that he hadn't stirred at her approach, she knew his guard was down. Why was he so tired that he fell asleep outside her house? Why her house?

She stared at him for a few moments, feeling her heart tingle with the sight of him and she felt her affection for him creep through her. As the moments passed, she felt the urge to run down outside and go to him. If he was tired, she would let him sleep here. Obviously, he wasn't sleeping at that empty mansion of his. Maybe it's because his hybrid brother was dead or maybe because his other siblings were not there to keep him company. Suddenly, she felt a grievious awareness when she realized that his shadowing her more than usual might be because of him missing his family.

Her heart went out to him and she felt her eyes water as she continued to watch him. He was so unfortunate and she wondered when it was that he last caught a break. She glanced at her clock and saw that it was just about three in the morning and again she itched to know why he was at her house so late. His head moved a little and she saw his mouth move, but she couldn't hear what he had said. He repeated it again, louder and this time it reached her ears on the still air. "Elena..."

It seemed like a fit was starting in him and her mouth opened before she even decided to say anything. It was a hiss, desperate and too quiet, so she shouted louder to get his attention. "Elijah. Elijah! Wake up! Come inside!"

He jerked awake suddenly, eyes wide and his body at the ready to fight. He hadn't meant to fall asleep, didn't even know it'd been happening, but he was just so tired of being angry and not being near her, that her heartbeat had entranced him into a hypnosis. He cursed his weakness again, that his guard could fall so much. His rigid body ached with the pain of being crunched against the tree, but as he looked up and saw Elena sitting at her window seat, he knew that she'd caught him and couldn't bring himself to acknowledge his vulnerability.

Elijah could only look at her for a few moments before he looked away sharply. At the moon, the tree, anything but the warm understanding in her eyes. Because she didn't understand anything. Not about him or about what he felt. He wanted to get angry at her, wanted to scream so she understood and knew what he was going through. Elijah looked at her in that moment, but all he could muster up was disappointment. In himself that he wasn't enough, that she didn't care about him in the way that he was absolutely in love with her.

He knew he was being irrational and unfair. She didn't know how he felt about her nor could he just expect her to read him, especially since he tried to keep his true feelings so bound inside. They had a unique connection he knew and their bond was unspoken. It had grown over the years and he was amazed at how much they'd grown closer and yet, it felt like he'd always known her. There were things that he just knew about her and they proved true over time. He knew that she was the same with him because she'd read his mind before. She'd seen into his heart before and unknowingly given him peace and hope. Elena seemed to know what he needed and sought to be the best friend that she could to him.

Well, she didn't know all that he needed or wanted. Despite their instinctual bond, there were still some secrets they were able to keep from each other. It was why he was being driven slowly insane with affection and grief and longing. With the combination of time and his family leaving and his desire for Elena growing, his less favorable human traits were starting to creep out. He'd repaid Elena's kindness all this time with teasing and crossing that line. He felt at ease with her and now that the danger had passed, he seemed able to let go and have fun. He felt joy flowing through him whenever he was with her, but looking back, it was the contributor to him losing his composure and letting himself go there.

Elijah shook his head because he was getting too lost in thoughts he had had on repeat for the last couple weeks. He looked to Elena again and saw that she'd stuck her head further out her window to see him better. Elijah locked gazes with her and waited for her to say something because if he did, they'd just be excuses. She kept her eyes on his before she spoke gently. "If you're tired, please. Come in. It's better than sleeping on the ground." She turned away then and he was tempted to flee. He knew that if he went inside, he'd be too distracted by her scent and the light in her eyes to sleep. His foot started to twist and Elena stopped moving away from the window then. She always seemed to just know when he needed her. She turned quickly back and called out to him, "Don't even think about running from me if you need help."

He looked at her again and was torn between smiling at her to reassure her and grabbing her face into his hands and kissing her fiercely. Elijah heard her calm heartbeat and was taken in by her beauty. Her honesty and earnest desire to help a friend. Elijah was unsurprised at the familiar warmth that took hold of him then. Elena nodded at him and left her room to come downstairs to the front door. Something twisted in her gut and when she opened her front door, her yard was clear.

Now, it was days later and Elena found herself constantly eyeing her surroundings, hoping to catch a glimpse of him. She wanted to know he was okay. She'd not heard his voice or seen anything of him, which caused her to pace in her room, worrying her necklace between her fingers. It was a habit relearned because of him. Every movement she thought she saw out her window caused her head to jerk and made her hope it was him coming back to her.

On the fourth day, when it hit ten o'clock, Elena groaned and stood up, tired of sitting and waiting. She was going to find him. Come hell or highwater. She grabbed her keys and despite having no idea as to where he'd be, she had to start somewhere. She knew he hadn't left the house that his brother had rebuilt from the ground up and decided to start there. It only took about ten minutes to drive there and there were no lights on in the large house. She worried that he would hear her coming and flee. She didn't know where the fear came from. Just that she had it.

Why was he in trouble? Was he fighting something on his own? Did he come to her for help? Why would he run then? Why would he run now? Elena shook her head to clear her thoughts and got out of her car. She needed to be brave if she wanted to help him. It was as she was stepping into the foyer and heading towards the stairs, that she realized she hadn't called anyone for help. It hadn't even crossed her mind to, so focused on going to Elijah, so she took the moment now to text Bonnie and Caroline and let them know what was happening.

She took steady, slow steps while trying to figure out which room was his. It wasn't terribly dark, but the lack of light was affecting her ability to see the hall clearly. As she went, she grabbed doors and opened them to peer inside and search. But he was in none of them. She felt a pang when she opened another door and saw what had been undoubtedly Rebekah's room. Regret and pain filled her at the thought of the other girl, but she continued on, intent on saving at least one Original.

It was when she opened the last door at the end of the hall that she gasped in horror and rushed inside. There were books scattered about and his room was destroyed with the furniture overturned and things shattered. It looked like a terrible fight had taken place and her horror was further amplified by the fact that Elijah was laying on his large bed, ashen and still. Without a thought, she jumped on his bed and scrambled to his side to take his hand in hers. "Elijah! Wake up! Please! Wake up. Can you hear me? Elijah..." Her voice raised in pitch as she rushed her words out and she cast the room another look, seeing no one else there. They were alone and she couldn't worry about what had attacked him now. He needed help.

Elijah, for his part, hadn't moved an inch and it was only his closed eyelids that shuddered. His breath was weak and shaky and she put her ear above his lips to hear him. "Elena... You shouldn't be here. Please... just go. Leave me."

His mouth closed at that and he went back to being still. Elena felt her panic growing. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he needed blood and she wondered what could have kept him from feeding before she decided that she'd have to give him some of her blood. She swallowed before speaking, trying to keep her courage up. He needed her. That was more important. "Elijah... You need blood. Take mine."

She put her wrist above his lips and felt a jolt when his cold lips made contact with her skin. His face turned to the side slowly and one of his hands weakly pushed at her arm. "No. Leave me to this. I can not die, but this will be close enough."

Elena's eyes widened and she fought a whimper, pressing her wrist back onto his lips. "I'm not going to let you die. Not like this." She pushed down harder and he groaned, his lips working against her skin. His body knew what it wanted, despite his protests. She leaned closer, her face hovering above his and his eyes started to open. She looked like an angel, eyes full of concern, and she was offering him life. Her life. He wanted to know her taste very badly because he knew it would be sweet and addicting. He'd always resisted of course, but now that she was in front of him, he didn't know if he had the strength to fight her off. The woman he loved and needed and desired was offering herself to him.

Suddenly, his features changed and she was so shocked, she gasped. She should have expected it, but seeing him this way for the first time after all their years together was still startling to her. He clamped down on her arm and sucked her life from her. She wondered what made him change his mind, but when his hands rose to grasp her forearm, thoughts fled. His fangs left her and were replaced by his soft tongue lapping at her blood and his lips sucking her skin. He was pulling at her and she fell onto her side to lie next to him as he drank.

Elijah was intoxicated with the taste of her. It was more powerful than he could have ever imagined. He heard her whimper next to him, but that just empowered a dark part of him and he longed to make her cry out in even more ways. When she fell, his right arm shot out and wrapped around her waist, bringing her close. He'd only fed from her for less than a minute, but it felt like he'd been thirsty for all his life. His hold tightened and he felt his body burn where she was pressed against him.

He could feel her warm body all over and as her heat seeped into him, he felt his lust grow in ferocity as well. Elena was just gazing at him, her concern still on her face, and he heard her heatbeat keep its steady, slow beat. Her left hand was between them and it reached up to brush over his face and that's when he released his hold on her arm. It dropped between them onto his chest, but then Elena moved it off him and to her side. He knew that he'd forever feel her fingers ghosting over him as further torment.

She pulled back from him, taking her other hand with her, and waited for her lightheadness to pass. He hadn't taken that much, but the moment felt more intense than it had ever been when she'd given Stefan her blood. Elijah didn't look at her for a moment, but then reached for her arm. He took it gently in his hand and into his other one, bit down. He dropped his blood onto the puncture wounds he'd created and they healed quickly.

Elijah watched them close up, but didn't let go of her. If anything, he moved both of his hands over hers and held it tightly over his dead heart. He'd wanted to be left to die, but it was her that had saved him, yet again. He stared up at the ceiling and whispered, "Thank you." The air hung quiet between them and then he turned his head to face her. He spoke more strongly, looking her in the eye. "Thank you, Elena."

Elena had her hand that was in his grasp wiggle free to hold his hand in her own on his chest. With her other hand, she took the opportunity to stroke his face again. He closed his eyes at the sensation and she saw his cheeks tighten. She didn't know if this would be weird to him, but right now all she wanted was to feel him, alive and in front of her. He was letting her, so she knew he wanted it. She kept on running her fingers over his face, feeling his angles and memorizing every part of his face. Time was moving slowly and she felt her relief start to pool in her eyes. "I was so worried about you. I didn't know what happened." Her voice had started to break on the last word and she paused to regain some strength in her voice. Elijah kept his eyes closed, but his hand held hers more tightly. His other hand twitched, wanting to feel her as well, but he kept it locked to his side. Elena licked her dry lips to continue with her words and her exploration of his face and throat. "What happened? Why haven't I seen you?"

He didn't answer her, not knowing what to say to her to not make her upset. His pause was pregnant and Elena thought quickly. "Nothing is strong enough to do this to you. Except..." She sat up quickly, head swimming, and she stared at him, wide-eyed. "You? You did this to yourself? Why?" Again, he didn't answer her and she tried to pull her hand from his, but he wouldn't let her go. He didn't want this moment with her to end. He was selfish when it came to her and didn't know when he'd get to be with her like this again. He didn't want to miss the chance to take what he could. It was a far cry from the way they'd been years ago.

"Elena. There is nothing I can say to make you feel any better. I did this because I wanted to. I'm tired of this life. There's... nothing for me here anymore." Elijah opened his eyes then and saw Elena's fill with tears. She looked startled and aghast at his words and with her free hand, she slapped him. His head barely moved and he still didn't let go of the hand in his possession.

"How could you say that? What about me? You were planning on just leaving me here without saying anything! You were going to leave me again! Leave me alone!"

Elijah almost scoffed and spoke, more harshly then he intended. "I should think not. You have your friends and family and Stefan to give your love to. That's not so alone to me." His mouth formed a thin line and he tried to keep his inner turmoil off his face. Elena's head cocked and she couldn't help but zoom in on the fact that he'd singled Stefan out of her friends and family. Singled him out as a reciever of her love. That was eating at him or he would have never said it.

She scooted closer to him and felt shock and delight both share her heart. He cared about her? In a jealous way? Elena was surprised that she wasn't surprised, but it felt right. She'd fallen for him after all. Elijah liked her. Her toes curled at the thought. Then she remembered what he'd just put himself through at the thought that he'd lost his chance. She frowned again and then laid back at his side. Her left hand went around his right arm and she held him tightly.

He stared at her tiredly when he saw the wheels of her mind spinning. Was she trying to think of a way out of the truth? No, she wouldn't lie to him. She was probably trying to figure out how he'd discovered it. He wasn't going to tell her. When Elijah saw her eyes soften and felt her lean forward, he was concerned for her health. When she touched him, leaned into him, his breath caught and he felt his heart twist. She wasn't going to leave him? Of course not. Not after he'd confessed to his futile attempt at suicide. Of course she wouldn't leave him alone. That's not who she was. He knew she would stick by him just to make sure he didn't stake himself. Not like this. He morbidly thought that if he'd known that this was how you got Elena Gilbert to hold you, he'd have done it sooner.

"Elijah. You didn't have to do this. You didn't have to hurt yourself. You don't seem to understand. If you needed me or wanted me to yourself, all you had to do was ask." Her right arm wrapped around his left one too and she pressed her face to his body as her knees straightened out so she could get as close to him as possible. Elijah didn't know if his heart had stopped or started and his mind worked feverishly to try and figure out what she was getting at. He heard her soft voice again. "I'm here whenever you need me."

She was torture, plain and simple. With her so close, his body acted on its urges and his arm in her grasp moved slightly so he could run his hand over her knee. He still had the urge to feel her and almost growled at the feel of her jeans covering her skin. She was motionless beside him and he felt her chest push and retreat against his arm. She was falling asleep, but fighting it. He turned his head to her and wondered if he should just come out with it already. He'd reached the point of desicating over her after all, so maybe it'd be more healthy if he just confessed. He knew she cared about him, tonight was proof enough, and when she rejected him, she'd be kind about it. He'd already lost her, so what else did he have to lose by telling her how much he loved her?

"Elena. You are filled with kindness and love. You have such a bright light inside you and meeting you has been the greatest honor of my life. You are my most treasured friend and I would do anything to protect you." He paused here, that last bit of pride coming up to stop him and he pushed past it. His pride was nothing compared to how he felt. She should know. She deserved to know what drove him to this, foolish as it was. She was the silent one now, her breathing steady and he was perturbed to hear that her heartbeat was even. She wasn't affected by him. He swallowed thickly and continued.

"I would never want anything to come between us, never again. I value you too much to let that happen. But, it seems that my weakness will be the one to destroy what we have, despite me needing it like you need air. ...I can't take this anymore. I've grown mad with affection for you and can not bear the thought of living without you. When I picture you in the arms of another, I snap and nothing has given me cause to lose control like that in a very long time. I need you every second of every day and every moment I'm away from you, it feels like I can not breathe." His words were rushing out now as he purged his heart and he didn't seem able to stop. Elena was tempted to hush him, but she knew that if he'd suffered over it, then he needed to get it out in order to move past it. If anyone else had spoken the words he was wearing like solemn oaths, she would have thought they were exaggerating. But this was Elijah. Honest, efficient and purposeful Elijah. Every word from his mouth was as true as the love shining from his eyes as he looked at her.

"Elena, I know I sound like a fool, but I love you. More desperately, more irrationally, more intensely than I've ever felt anything else. I'm in love with you. I love you so much. I need you." He paused here and bit his lip to keep from spilling out more.

There were still words, Elena could feel them, but he was starting to retreat back into his head. There was a settled despair coming over him and Elena wondered what he thought she'd say to him to cause such grief. She took her left hand and moved it to his face again to pull him closer. She hoped the happiness she felt was apparent to his eyes. "No. Don't stop. If you want to say it, say it. I won't reject you. Because Elijah... I love you too. Very much. I want to help you. Any way I can."

His eyes widened at that and he froze. She didn't know what he was thinking, but she felt his eyes try to see inside her. He was thinking quickly, shocked and delighted and unsure. He looked at her face which was open and calm. The pace of her heart was still steady and she seemed so certain of what she said. She was calm and that made him not calm. He tried to keep his eyes on her, but they darted away as he thought his self-deprecating thoughts.

_She's just being kind. She doesn't want to harm me. She loves me as a friend. She's letting me get it all out. To help me. She has Stefan. She has Stefan... right?_ He looked to her again and her gaze was still trained on him. He didn't know how to ask her this, so he decided to just be straightforward, despite how much it made him feel off kilter. "You mean... as a friend, of course. You have Stefan in your heart."

She almost wanted to laugh because that was the last thing she would have thought to hear from him. She propped herself on her elbow and looked down at him with a confused jerk of her head. "What? Where did you get that idea? I'm not with Stefan. I don't love him. Not anymore."

Elijah watched her for a moment, checking for any signs of dishonesty, but of course, there were none. Because he didn't say anything right away, Elena moved her face closer to his. "Elijah, it's you I'm in love with. I can't say it like you can. But it's you that I love." Elena swore she saw his brain short circuit and giggled despite herself. His eyes widened even further and his arm laying between them went under her suddenly and pulled her to his chest tightly.

Elijah was having a hard time getting his brain caught up, but his heart was already celebrating. He couldn't believe it. She loved him? After all that he'd been through with the Petrova line, it was the girl that he loved the most that loved him back? It seemed almost... maudlin. One dashed hope and crushed desire after another over all this time led to this. Elijah had told himself that he wouldn't go there with Elena, had fought it, but was quickly over taken by her. He'd been taken in by them all. He was bound to these girls and it was only now that he found love in it, with the one Elena Gilbert. Could this be true?

He was quiet for a long five minutes, during which his heart and soul soared and he felt freedom and peace for the first time. Once he accepted that she said she loved him, he felt everything click into place. This was right. He thinks that maybe he knew this would happen, even way back when, and since then, he's been waiting for this. He's been waiting for his soul. Elena cut into the silence, slowly, not wanting to break the spell. "Are you telling me that you got jealous because you thought I was dating Stefan? That's ridiculous. You know nothing's happened with him for years," Elena asked him while relishing the feel of his chest underneath her head and hands.

He frowned and was disgusted with himself, especially because of how he'd formed that belief. He still was confused about it and was unsure if he should bring it up. But if she'd been with Stefan... He couldn't allow these thoughts to continue to haunt him. "It wasn't quite that... I heard some things and assumed."

"What did you hear? Who said something?"

"...It was you that I heard."

Her brow furrowed, but she didn't move. "What? What did I say?"

"It was... your voice. The night of the Founder's Dinner. You were very passionate and I heard your heartbeat racing... I assumed you were... entertaining a suitor. Stefan."

Elena blushed then and her mouth dropped open. She definitely didn't want to look at him. "You heard me having sex with Stefan?"

"I did. I scarcely believed it."

"Elijah... I wasn't having sex with him. I was, um, by myself." Elena felt her face on fire and couldn't believe she was having this talk with him so soon.

His head popped up and he moved so he was sitting against his headboard. She kneeled next to him, looking down at her knees. He looked at the top of her head and knew he was breaking out in a grin. "You were... by yourself?"

She huffed then and looked up sharply. "Yeah, I was, okay? You were really frustrating and you drive me crazy and I just needed to let some stress out." He kept on grinning and she huffed again. "Well, can you blame me? You're... very frustrating. You always tease me. I can't help it-"

Elijah grabbed her upper arms suddenly and pulled her to him before kissing her forcefully. All his passion and restrained lust was aching to be unleashed, but he didn't want to break her. Knowing what she'd done had only made him want her more and his clothes were suddenly too tight on him. He'd wanted her for so long and he couldn't resist tasting her lips anymore. Elena had been still for a moment, but then her hands were in his hair and on his neck. They battled on who was putting more pressure on, who was more insistent in their kiss. Their tongues danced around each other and they discovered and conquered every inch of their partner's mouth.

Elijah's hands moved from her arms to around her back and he squeezed her to him, needing her always closer. She was in between his open legs and he felt her breasts against his chest. His skin came alive where she was touching him, on his chest and his neck. He was buzzing with the feel of her and needing to feel her, flesh to flesh. Her light grazes were driving him wild and when she moaned into his mouth, he nearly threw her down right there.

Her hands moved down over his chest and pressed against him, eager to feel him move under her fingertips. She continued down and placed one hand on his leg next to hers, the other back behind his head, and brushed it back and forth. He groaned then and Elena moved her mouth from his, down his chin to his throat. She kissed him softly before kissing him harder and sucking on his neck, marking him with her touch. It seemed she had a possessive side as well. As she worked at kissing him all over, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to be able to handle her touching him this way without breaking eventually. Not for as long as he wanted to, which was forever. She was too much and knowing that the woman of his affection was making him burn in ways no other woman had for a very long time, made his longing only stronger. He needed her, in more ways than one. She brought herself back up, happy with the myriad of marks she'd left on him, and gently bit his lip.

He stared at her darkly before whispering, raw, "My turn." Elena playfully pushed back against him, trying to get away with a smile, and he grabbed her sides to pull her back. She giggled and when he stared at her so intensely she felt her skin raise in bumps, she felt her breath catch. She didn't know if she could resist him any longer. She didn't care about what others might think. She'd loved him for so long and he had loved her. They were connected so much already and he was the one that haunted her dreams.

Elena pushed him back again, straddling him to be on top, and kissed and bit at his ear while rolling her hips. Elijah groaned again, more guttural, and she felt his fingers dig into her back. He hissed and when she continued to tease him, he bit out against her neck that he was currently marking, "Careful, my love. I'm not one of your neutered vampires." Elena bit his ear again before pulling back and rolling her hips more roughly. She stared him down.

"Good."


End file.
